


DRAMAtical Bleach

by DrakosLykos



Category: Bleach, DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Devil May Cry, Fruits Basket
Genre: BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, Bad Parent Kurosaki Isshin, Childish Kurosaki Ichigo, Everyone Is Gay, Kuorsaki Isshin's A+ Parenting, Kurosaki Ichigo Needs a Hug, Kurosaki Ichigo has CIP, Kurosaki Ichigo is Bipolar, Kurosaki Ichigo is insane, Kurosaki Ichigo-centric, M/M, Multi, One second he acts like a child and the next he is ready to kill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakosLykos/pseuds/DrakosLykos
Summary: Aoba Seragaki failed, Toue took over. His world destroyed, he found himself, Sei, Koujaku, Mink, Mizuki, Clear, Noiz, Trip, Virus and their allmates bound to Ichigo Kurosaki.  They slightly affected his personality, but more than that they brought out the 'true' him. Though slightly childish and always looking for affection Ichigo can snap and calmly kill or torture someone.Rukia was taken from him, and while she wasn't a good friend, he owed her.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Clear, Kurosaki Ichigo/Harem, Kurosaki Ichigo/Koujaku, Kurosaki Ichigo/Mink, Kurosaki Ichigo/Mizuki, Kurosaki Ichigo/Noiz, Kurosaki Ichigo/Sei, Kurosaki Ichigo/Seragaki Aoba, Kurosaki Ichigo/Trip, Kurosaki Ichigo/Virus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	DRAMAtical Bleach

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bleach, Dramatical Murder, Fruits Basket, or Devil May Cry.

(Ichigo Kurosaki POV)

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Ichigo screamed as he fell down the hole Urahara called the Shattered Shaft. Landing back-first Ichigo had the breath knocked out of him. He laid there trying to get his breath back. _‘When I can get out of here, you're a dead man, Geta-Boshi!’_ Ichigo thought to himself, feeling a sharp pain in his chest. With his arms bound behind his back, Ichigo did his best to sit up. “Wh-what?!” Ichigo asked loudly when he was able to sit up. He looked down at his chest to see his chain of fate encroaching. 

Ichigo looked up to the top of the Shattered Shaft, seeing Urahara look down at him from above. “I swear, when I get out of here, I will beat you.” Ichigo stated, promise within his voice.

 **“Ichigo!”** A voice called out.

“Huh?” Ichigo asked, looking around frantically.

**“I’m not out there. I am in your mind. I am your zanpakuto. If you wish to regain your powers, then meditate.”**

_“My Zanpakuto?”_ Ichigo inquired as he sat straighter and pulled his legs towards him. Settling down like that, Ichigo tried to meditate when a stabbing pain shot through his chest. His chain of fate had lost another link. _“I don’t know how to meditate!”_ Ichigo exclaimed within his mind.

 **“Just get in here.”** A gruff voice replied, not telling him how.

 _“How do I get in there? I can’t do it if no-one ever tells me how!”_ Ichigo exclaimed, wanting to punch the man for not telling him anything. With that thought in mind Ichigo found himself falling.

* * *

**“Well, ya got in here without anyone telling you.”** The same voice said as Ichigo felt a kick in his side. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking up at a midnight sky. Rolling over Ichigo could tell he was on grass. Looking at the grass, he could see that it was blood red.

“What is this place?” Ichigo asked as he pushed himself up. Standing in a ring around him were nine males. 

**“Your inner world.”** A familiar voice spoke, the voice of the first person he had heard.

“Who are you? Who kicked me? What are you? I’m pretty sure most shinigami don’t have multiple voices in their heads.” Ichigo asked them, turning to face the man he recognised. 

**“I am Koujaku. I can assume the man who kicked you was Mink, the man directly behind you. We are all aspects of your powers. Sei, Mizuki, and I are the shinigami aspects of your powers. Mink, Aoba, and Trip are the hollow aspects of your powers. Noiz, Clear, and Virus are the Quincy aspects of your powers.”** Spoke a man in a red kimono with a nodachi slung over his shoulder. It was the man whose voice he could recognise. 

“Wait! How am I part Shinigami, or Hollow, or Quincy?! Why are there nine of you? Tell me, Koujaku!” Ichigo cried out in panic.

Koujaku looked Ichigo in the eye. **“You have been a hybrid since birth. A perfect balance of Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy. Honestly, it surprises me that you can hear our names, or even see all of us. There are nine of us because that is how you manifested us. We are all a part of you.”**

Ichigo turned in a circle and looked at all of them. “I manifested all of you?” Ichigo asked, looking at the differences between them. “So, who is who?”

 **“Yes. As I said before, I am Koujaku.”** Koujaku stood at 6’1” with lightly tanned skin. His muscular build visible through his red kimono. Bandages wrapped around roughly half of his torso. His navy blue hair is short and little chopped at the top while the rest hangs down to right above the top of his bandages. His eyes are a striking red. His fringe covers his right eye while the rest is in a ponytail. He wears a flashy red kimono designed with decorations in the form of blue leaves, blossoms, and birds, he uses a golden sash to hold it up. He wears black armbands with matching sandals and a white bracelet on each wrist. Under his kimono he wears a pair of black jeans. Koujaku is covered in scars and seems to be of Japanese descent.

 **“I am Mizuki.”** Spoke a man with short burgundy hair, tan skin, and seafoam green eyes. A teardrop tattoo sits under his left eye. He wears two black and red earrings on one side of his ear. Mizuki also has a white symmetrical tattoo on his neck. He wears a red shirt, a studded leather jacket in red and black along with a pair of fingerless gloves with studs on the knuckles, a studded belt, black leather pants, and red shoes.

 **“I am Sei.”** Said a male with extremely pale skin, long dark blue hair, black eyes, and a rather slender build. His outfit consists of a studded black fedora, and an open shouldered long sleeved white shirt with black straps over his shoulders. He has matching jeans and gloves that have skeletal designs and wears a half skirt that is connected to the right side hem of the pants, connected by black suspenders that hang on either side of his body. Two studded collars adorn both his neck and wrists. He also wears a pair of white boots with black studs.

 **“I’m Mink.”** Spoke a 6’2” male of seemingly native american descent. His body was well built, with visible muscles. His eyes are golden. Mink's clothes consist of a black shirt and military-like gradient black to red coat with the right sleeve ripped off, exposing his right arm. His hair is styled in dreadlocks and put up in a ponytail. He had native beads along with pink feathers braided in at the end of his front locks and a feather in the back. He wears black combat boots that reach just below his kneecaps and torn jeans held up with a white belt. His pink headband is his most notable trait, and it covers his forehead with a green, yellow and red pin tacked on the left bottom side. Around his wrists and neck are what appear to be shackles, the one around his neck bearing a lock and the ones on his wrists having short chains attached to them.

 **“I am Aoba.”** Greeted a male with long blue hair, pale skin and heterochromia eyes. While one of his eyes was a light brown the other was a golden hue. Aoba’s clothes included a white and blue jacket. Underneath is a navy long-sleeve shirt, blue jeans and a blue studded belt. He wears matching shoes with dark blue leg warmers. He wears a blue and black glove on his right hand and his coil on his left wrist. Aoba's trademark trait is his large, retro pink headphones that hung around his neck.

 **“I’m Trip.”** Announced a male slightly more muscular and taller than the blonde man next to him. Trip's original hair color was a dark red, but he dyed it blond to match Virus. His eyes are bright blue and he wears a pair of silver and green earrings. His clothing consists of a plaid vest and pants with a white collared shirt underneath, a black tie, a white belt, black suspenders, and white boots.

 **“I’m Virus.”** Said a man looking like the prior male. Although Virus may resemble Trip a lot, they are not actually twins. Virus' hair is pale blonde, spiked up at the back with his bangs on the right. His eyes are bright blue and he wears a pair of glasses, which are black with green arms. As accessories, he wears a pair of earrings that match the ones Trip wears. His tie is checkered to compliment Trips' clothes, and he wears a fitted black suit, as well as white shoes. 

**“I am Noiz.”** Spoke a tall, slender man who has short, strawberry blonde hair. He has light green eyes and very small, but thick eyebrows the same color as his hair. His body is almost entirely covered with piercings, and he has bandages wrapped on both of his hands. Noiz's wardrobe consists of a dark navy and white collared shirt with a long sleeved black undershirt, a green tie, and multiple badges on his chest pocket and tie. He also had various accessories with an Usagimodoki pattern imprinted on them, such as his belt and his hat. He wears dark navy pants with his Allmates connected in a chain to his waistband, hanging over onto the sides of his waist. Noiz's black and green beanie hat has a woolen underlayer, a rabbit pattern, and one larger smiley face pin.

 **“I’m Clear.”** Clear has an average build and stands at 5 '11". He has short, scruffy snow-white hair that sticks up in multiple places. When he takes off his gas mask, Clear has a very handsome face, bearing pink eyes along with two small moles on the right side of his chin. Clear's wardrobe consists of a white trench coat and a yellow scarf. Under his coat is a white button-up shirt, which is quite short and reveals a little of his abdomen, and gray pants. He wears white boots with black laces that reach up to his calves and white gloves. He is almost always seen holding his clear umbrella and a gas mask he uses to hide his face.

* * *

Ichigo looked at the men surrounding him as weapons formed on them all. While Koujaku had already had a weapon on him, the others had not. “ **So, who goes first?”** Koujaku asked, looking over the other eight aspects of Ichigo’s power. 

“Wait! What do you mean?” Ichigo asked, looking at Koujaku.

 **“Well, we’re going to stab you with our weapons and flood you with our reiatsu. It’s either that or you running around this place looking for nine weapons.”** Sei responded, holding a small dagger in his hand. Sei dashed towards him and lodged the dagger in Ichigo’s chest.

Ichigo looked down at the dagger in his chest. “Ow,” he deadpanned as the dagger dissolved. Hearing loud steps behind him, Ichigo turned to find the end of a gun pressed against his torso with a bayonet piercing his heart. “Why the heart, are all of you going for my heart?” Ichigo gasped, wrapping his hands around the barrel of the gun.

Noiz walked up to him and punched Ichigo in the sternum as hard as he could, causing the sound of breaking bones to ring through the air. Ichigo flew through the air at the impact, only to find himself impaled on Koujaku’s blade. **“Sorry, but this is necessary.”** Koujaku apologized as he yanked the blade out of Ichigo’s back and held him in place. 

Clear walked up to him with his head down. **“I’m sorry master.”** Clear said as he stabbed Ichigo with a curved dagger. Clear stepped off to the side when Aoba rushed up at them. Aoba’s nails turned into needle like claws as they penetrated Ichigo’s chest.

Mizuki was next, a pike going through his chest, as the pike ran him through Ichigo looked down at his body. “I can’t feel anything.” Ichigo noted, looking back up at his inner spirits.

 **“Each time one of us stabs you, you gain one of our traits. I can’t feel anything physically.”** Noiz said from where he stood nearby.

While Ichigo was looking at Noiz, two rope weapons pierced his chest. Both were chain whips.

 **“So, what traits do you have now?”** Koujaku asked, letting go of Ichigo’s neck.

“Well, I can’t feel anything physically, I can hear… is that fire?” Ichigo responded.

 **“Yeah. It’s from my part of your inner world.”** Mink replied.

“I also feel calmer, and I can smell better.” Ichigo continued, trying to see if anything else was different. 

Aoba walked up to him and looked him in the eye. **“Your eyes changed colors. They’re red now, I can only assume that it is from Koujaku, they just changed back to brown so you can control the color. Mink must have increased your sense of smell. Clear changed your hearing, and Noiz gave you CIP. I don’t know which of us made you calmer…”** Aoba cut off and turned to Sei. “ **Sei, come here.”** As Sei joined them, Aoba turned back to Ichigo. **“Did we give him our respective Scrap powers?”**

 **“It seems so.”** Sei responded, looking at Ichigo’s eyes.

 **“You got Scrap from Sei and I, don’t worry about that, we will guide you through it if you ever activate it. That leaves Mizuki, Virus, and Trip.”** Aoba continued.

“If I had to say that I feel anything else it would be smarter, and a bit sadistic.” Ichigo contemplated aloud.

 **“That clears it up. Mizuki is your calmer, Virus is your smarter, and Trip is your sadistic. Well, we’ve figured out the traits you’ve gained from us.”** Aoba asserted.

* * *

As Koujaku walked up to Ichigo the other eight left the immediate area. **“My weapon is the only one you will be able to manifest for now, so I will teach you how to use it.”** As Koujaku spoke his sword appeared on both of their backs. “ **When outside of this sheath, nothing can stop my blade. From adamantine to bedrock to graphene, I can cut through it all. Not even reiatsu hardened skin will stop me. I have the ability to manifest shadows that can be used in three ways. The first is to distract, the second is to consume, and the third is to bind.”** Koujaku finished, pulling the sheathed sword from his back.

Ichigo did the same, careful to leave the sheath on his sword. Taking a stance he had used against hollows, Ichigo rushed towards Koujaku.

**“Use your new abilities! All of us helped you, remember! My eyes increase your sight! Clear made your hearing better! Mink enhanced your sense of smell!”**

Ichigo almost stopped in his run as that information was brought to the forefront of his thoughts. He could see how Koujaku adjusted his stance to dodge his attack. He could hear the wind cut by his blade. He could smell the blood-stained grass around him. As Ichigo flew through the air he obeyed his instinct and shunted reiatsu to his feet. Finding himself moving much faster, he subtly changed his grip on Koujaku’s blade form. As Koujaku dodged to the left, Ichigo pushed Reiatsu into his left hand.

He could feel the shadow enshrouding his hand, using the shadow as a rope he wrapped it around Koujaku, holding him in place as his sheathed katana clashed against the other male’s.

* * *

(Kisuke Urahara POV)

“Is this supposed to happen?” Ururu asked, turning to face Kisuke, who looked down at Ichigo. The boy had pulled himself into a meditative position before collapsing and had been like that for several hours.

“No, but he could still come out as a Shinigami. Tessai, be ready!” Kisuke ordered.

Over the next two and a half days, Kisuke and Tessai wove spells around the basement of the shop. While one set up several new Bakudo the other would stand over Ichigo with Bakudo 99 ready to be cast at a moment's notice.

* * *

(Ichigo Kurosaki POV)

What had been two days on the outside had been two months in his inner world. He had mastered Koujaku’s abilities as well as the base abilities of shinigami, hollow, and quincy sides other than Kido. He had gotten much closer to all nine of his Zanpakuto.

Sitting inside an apartment within his inner world, Ichigo ran a hand over Ren’s fur. He had met the dog-like allmate the second day in his inner world along with all of the others. Beni and Tori spent the majority of their time arguing. Noiz trained with Usagimodoki. Ren split his time between Ichigo and Aoba. Atsushi spent most of his time asleep on someone’s neck. Hersha and Welter would usually stay outside acting like the animals they were modeled after. Haruto liked to perch atop Tsukiya’s head when the albino grizzly slept. Ichigo’s Kuraim was almost always curled up in the shadows near him.

“Well, Ren, do you think I should leave my inner world yet? I haven’t forgotten my promise to beat that shady shopkeep.”

 **“Do what you wish.”** Ren replied, licking Ichigo’s hand. 

“Ren, you know I can’t feel that.” Ichigo said, shaking his head.

With a sigh, Ichigo moved Ren to the side and stood. “See you later, Ren.” Ichigo said before leaving his inner world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment!


End file.
